


Lunch

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humorous, Lighthearted, M/M, Minific, Oneshot, Sans and Gaster sit down and talk, something is DEEPLY WRONG with Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: To say Gaster is an unusual Monster is a woeful understatement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fun little thing i did, after messing around with a zalgo text generator. I'm not entirely sure how this will look on mobile, i'm afraid. regardless, i hope you enjoy it

“y’know,” Sans said, sipping on his drink, “i’m not sure how to ask this tactfully, so i’m just gonna come right out with it; you can talk, right?”

Gaster pondered the question, before returning his gaze to Sans.

‘I can,’ he signed, hands moving fluidly, naturally.

Sans shrugged, leaning back in his chair. His break ended in ten minutes, but with Gaster here he could probably squeeze in another twenty.  

“then why sign?”

‘It’s a great deal easier for me. But I _can_ talk, if I put the effort in.’

Sans went quiet.

“i’m curious. uh… not to put any pressure on you or anything. i don’t wanna be a dick–”

Gaster motioned for him to stop.

‘It’s natural, I’m not upset by your line of questioning. If I were, don’t you think I would have made it more apparent?’

Sans whistled lowly.

“yeah. so, whaddya sound like?”

“M̫̱̞̪͈̰̝y̟͇̙̣ͅ ͉͈̦vo̱̹̙͓ͅic͔̟̗̯̺̯e̻̪̠̟̘̟͉ ͖̣̝i̘s̼̪̭͚ ̫̦̙̹̖͕̰ṟ͍̞̤̺̤̲a͇̟͚͙̜t͙͕̩̭̩͇ͅh̠͍̲e͚̰̤͉̗̤r͉͇̰̺̬͔̝ ͖d̰e̗̱͚͓̯̥e͔̝p̳̩̻͓̟̯ͅ.̟̺̝ͅ ”  


Sans choked on his juice box, before coughing and thudding the desk with his hands, astonished at what he was hearing. It was as if he were hearing his voice from the very base of his skull, and it reverberated outwards. Sickly, and unsettling.

“holy hell! shit, every word took, like, five years off of my life dude. that ain’t right.”

Gaster laughed, long, rasping and rarely heard.

“Y͎o͕̦̜͕u̯'̖̮̺̫̜ͅr͚̫̻e a͎̜̹̥͙͍n̞̺͖̙͙ ͍̣̩͉̻̼̻ar͔͚̬s͚͔̟e.̤̼̭”  


Sans could only sit there are listen to it, and struggle to process what it was, exactly, he was hearing, until his mind forced him to believe it was speech, and that he could understand it. For a brief moment, it was just noise.

“and you’re putting, like… a weird wizard curse on me, or something. if i start growing crops, will they burst into flames? are locusts gonna eat my bones, gaster? i’m not equipped for this.”

“O̙̣ͅh͖͉,̦̞̙” he said dryly, ”o̖n̬̠͎͚̝̥͉l̲͍̬̗̺̻y̗̙̟͔͖ͅ ̯i̩͍̤̳͖͇̬f̠ ͚͍̣͍͍y̳̪o̩̣̦̦̟u̗̜͕̠̙͖͍ ͚̬͈̣̙̮̖u͔͚͖͓p̤̠s̭̱̼͇̼ͅẹ͕̭͓̘t̲ͅ ̞̲̮͖m͔̝̭̣̫ͅe͇͎̺̦͖͙̻.̝͈̠̥̳”  


“if i have a kid, what’s the likelihood you’re gonna slither up and like… i dunno. eat him.”

“N͈̠̝̯͖̙o̜̤̹̘̹̜ͅt ͕̯͍̖͓͕͉a͔̪̺̟̠̩ͅs̻̳̮͍̭̰ͅ ̠̺̯l͖i̘̪̖̜͎k̻̭̣e̫l̘̥̞̫y͚̣͎͉͔̜̰ ̝̣a͙͉̗s̼̤̘̠ ̹yo͇̹u͉̗ ̰̠͎̫m̜̤̠͎̟͖i̥̦̰͕̻̤̠g͍̟̩̻̣h͔̬̫̦͙t̯ ̙̲̙̳th̳͓͇ͅink̗͚̼̠̟̞.̱̹̝”  


Sans felt an excruciating pressure in his skull.

‘I think I will go back to signing. If I’m correct, the headaches will be starting now.’

And at once, it ceased. Sans could only groan and nurse his throbbing temples.

“gaster. look. doctor to doctor, honest to god, what the hell was _that?”_

Gaster went still, thinking of an appropriate answer. He scratched at his chin.

‘I’ve been told my accent is thick,’ he said, not sure himself.


End file.
